


Not Quite Comfort

by anxiousgeek



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2.10 Sleepers fic. Nikola's had a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Comfort

"Oh come on Helen, please?"

Nikola moved along the couch to sit closer to her, his wine still in one hand, the other slowly cupping around her bare knee. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't immediately push him away.

"You're pathetic Nikola."

"I prefer to think of myself as enthusiastic."

"Hmm."

"It would make me feel better, we both know I've had an absolutely rotten day."

"That's your own fault and you know it."

"Doesn't mean I don't need cheering up," he said, caressing her thigh, hand slipping beneath her skirt. She didn't shift, still didn't push him away, she just let the warm feeling spread through her body.

"Doesn't mean you deserve it," she told him sipping her wine.

He grinned, baring his teeth, and she sighed, leaning forward when he moved towards her, hand still under her skirt. She kissed him, lips moving over his, running a hand up into his hair. The warmth built, Nikola was a wonderful kisser, and she let him slide his tongue past her lips and against her own. Let him slide his hand higher up thigh, fingers at the edge of her underwear.

It was foolish really, to sleep with Nikola, he loved her, he had tried to kill her. He was not to be trusted.

He was charming though, and handsome, and his lips were warm, his fingers inching towards a place that would quickly help her forget about the fact that he couldn't be trusted. That he had tried to kill her. That he loved her. Not that she wasn't flattered, or that she didn't care about him, but she didn't want to be loved, or to love. It was all too much to take. Pleasure on the other hand, she would take whatever she could get from Nikola. He owed her that much.

His fingers dipped beneath the material of her underwear and she gasped,.

"Not here Nikola," she said.

"Afraid someone will walk in?" he asked, with a grin.

"Yes."

"Shall we retire to your room or mine?"

She smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Yours," she said, pulling his hand away from her.

He stood up, and held out a hand to pull her to her feet, kissing her when she was upright. She didn't kiss back, pulling away instead, more aware that anyone could come in and view their activities and she didn't want that. She wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of him exactly, but she did not like to share the details of her private relations with her team. It was hard enough that her past relationship with Druitt was public knowledge across the Sanctuary network.

In his room, she shut his door, and as she looked around he offered her a glass of wine again. She was glad to see the room neat and tidy, she had expected a mess, but aside from the piles of books scattered about it was okay. She sipped the wine, then placed the glass down on the bedside table, pulling Nikola towards her.

"Finally," he said, "I knew you always wanted me."

"Not always Nikola," she said, kissing him to silence him for the moment.

"I have wanted you since I met you," he told her, pulling away to lie on the bed, hands behind his head lying back against the pillows. "Care to join me?" he said, patting the mattress.

She smiled and started to undress in front of him, stripping slowly for his entertainment. Not what she had been expecting to be doing this evening, but his attention was more than flattering, the way his eyes followed every path of skin she revealed to him. Nikola was tense, his muscles tight, despite the relaxed posture. When she was stood in only her underwear, he shifted onto his knees, pulling off his waistcoat and shirt, throwing them to the floor. She smiled then, moving to kneel on the bed with him, kissing him again.

Beneath the waistcoat and shirt, he was more muscular that she had expected, pale and soft too she discovered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. Nikola ran his hands up her back, unsnapping the clasp of her bra. He leaned back, pulling the black material away, and taking in her body with awe on his face.

"For over 130 years I've-"

She stopped his words with a kiss, not wanting to talk about how long he'd been harbouring feelings for her. She was supposed to be comforting him after losing his vampiric abilities, even if had been just a line, a way to get what he wanted from her. A way to get her.

For some reason she wasn't as disagreeable to that as she had once been.

She took Nikola's hand and moved to lie on the bed, pulling him down on top of her, the former vampire settling between her legs. He was already half hard, she could feel it, pressing against her, and she arched her hips up into his, making him moan. Helen grinned this time, before kissing him hard and hot on the mouth. When he needed to breathe he pulled away from her mouth and dipped down to nip at her neck. She sighed, enjoying the caresses as he moved down her body to her breasts. He teased her nipples, and she moaned louder than she would've liked. He looked up at her, a smug grin on his face that she wanted to slap. Damn him.

"Nikola," she warned.

"Helen," he replied, bending back down to close his impossibly white teeth around her other nipple. She cried out then, and he laughed, moving down, nipping and occasionally biting harder on her stomach. She shifted beneath him, biting down on her bottom lip to try and stop herself from making too much noise. She didn't want to give Nikola the satisfaction of knowing exactly how much she was enjoying herself.

And she really was, as Nikola settled between her legs, removing the last piece of clothing from her body, running his hands up the inside of her thighs. He pushed their legs open wider, digging his sharp nails into her skin. She was glad he'd lost his abilities, those nails could've pierced her skin and ripped her muscles apart just a few hours a before.

The thought was gone though when Nikola licked a line over her centre making her cry out, and her hips buck.

"Oh my Helen, you are just perfect," he said, before dipping his head back down again.

It scared her a little, how easily he could bring her pleasure, how easily he learned her secrets. He had to hold her still as he fucked her with his tongue and fingers. Nikola would hate the vulgarity, but she couldn't think of another word for the way he pressed two fingers deeper into her body and sucked hard on her clit.

"Nikola," she gasped, trying to arch her hips up, his strong arm keeping her firmly against the mattress. "Nikola," she repeated.

"I want to hear you say it Helen," he said, blowing a puff of air over her clit. "I want to hear you beg for it."

She really, really didn't want to give him the satisfaction of that, but _oh_ she was screaming for release, and felt completely at his mercy. He crooked his fingers inside her and she cried out.

"Please Nikola, please! Please!"

He chuckled, and she wanted to hit him, and when he didn't make her come immediately after her pleas, she tried to lift her leg and knee him, but he was quicker, moving his hand to hold her leg still, sucking on her clit hard, and she bucked into his face, forcing his fingers even deeper.

It was enough to send her over the edge and she cried out, happy and grateful, eyes closing, body shaking before she collapsed back onto the bed.

She expected another smug chuckle from between her legs, but instead felt Nikola soothing her instead. Stroking her gently as he pulled his fingers from her body, moving up to shush and kiss her.

"Nikola," she said his name with a sigh, opening her eyes to see him looking at her, that serious look on his face that she hated. It usually meant trouble.

This was definitely trouble.

The look disappeared as he settled on top of her once more, looking down at her with his smug grin, his erection pushing against her wet centre, and she groaned again. He waited though, for her permission to continue, surprising her again,. And with a kiss she arched her hips up.

He pushed in slow, so slowly, and she held on tight to his biceps. She cried out a low _'oh'_ when he was all the way in, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Oh they should've done this a long time ago, decades ago, she thought, but didn't voice it, she just let herself be swept up in Nikola's lazy rhythm. She'd told him once, she would never have sex with him, she'd been so angry with him back then, and that was long before he had tried to kill her. Now she rued that decision because he was big and pushing deep and it was oh so very good.

"130 years experience," he muttered and her already flushed cheeks blushed bright red when she realised she had said some of those thoughts aloud.

A lot of those thoughts gives by the smut but twisted grin on his face.

He kissed her, his hands moving to her hips, digging his nails into her skin.

"I'm going to miss the nails," he told her. "But it does make sex safer."

She had to laugh at that, but the sound was strangled, mixed up with a moan as he started to move a little harder.

"I'm rather glad I waited then," she managed to say, Nikola's answering laugh was strangled as hers.

He increased his pace into her body, nails digging deeper into her hips, thrusting into her harder and she cried out every time he hit home, words forgotten and Helen was incapable of speech anyway. The look of concentration on Nikola's face made him as handsome as ever, but she couldn't keep her eyes open, couldn't keep her mouth closed as she moved against him. Her hips bucked desperately until the warmth she had first felt in her office earlier became white hot pleasure again and she screamed.

She couldn't stop herself, couldn't stop the shake and quiver of every muscle in her body, couldn't stop herself from kissing Nikola blindly, her eyes still closed, the man still moving hard within her until he was shouting out her name.

Too loud, the were both too loud but Helen was far too satisfied to care too much. Tomorrow, she would care tomorrow. Nikola rolled off her body with a groan, looking across at her.

"That was worth waiting for," he said, and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her with a little reverence.

"Nikola."

It was gone again, and he grinned at her, sitting up in his bed.

"I feel much better now, thank you," he told her.

"I'm so glad."

She ran her hands through her hair, then got out of the bed, looking around for her clothes.

"Going already?" he said. "I was hoping-"

"I'm not spending the night in your room Nikola," she said, cutting him off.

"You don't want to get caught, I understand, the great Helen Magnus could never be caught having a dirty little tryst with a former vampire."

"No, Nikola, I just don't want to stay."

He pouted, then leaned over, rummaging through his bedside drawer and pulling out a packet of cigarettes.

"I told you there was no smoking in my Sanctuary, Nikola."

"You did."

He lit the cigarette and retrieved his wine, sipping and smoking while she dressed. When she was done, she walked over to him, pulled the cigarette from his mouth and dropped it in his wine.

"Hey!"

"No smoking."

"I promise I will only smoke after we have sex."

"Never again," she told him.

"You said never ever once, so you'll forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Never. Again," she repeated, the glare she gave him turning into a grin the moment she left his room.


End file.
